Love Story
by CrzyRedHead
Summary: Back at Hogwarts to finish their seventh year of school, Hermione and Malfoy are forced to face things they've hidden from, and find even more then they wanted too. Post DH.


I look up from my Arithmancy homework hearing a loud 'Hey' from Harry. Ron was scowling at Harry who had him at fork point defending his food. I roll my eyes.

"Ron, why don't you eat the food all across the table for you instead of Harry's?" I ask earning me a betrayed look. I sigh. Sometimes I just don't understand boys. Right as he opens his mouth to explain the mail comes, probably saving me from some stupid excuse. I grab my orange juice and take a sip, waiting for the birds to leave before I continue working.

I nearly Jump out of my seat as a package thumps down in front of me. I put down my juice as Harry and Ron instantly start questioning me, but ignore them and rip the paper off. A note is on top so I read it first.

Dear Miss Granger,

I found this at my Grand Mum's house the other day. It looks remarkably like you. I have a feeling that I know the boy as well, but I can't figure out why. Anyways this resemblance has made me change my mind on the Muggle's Classic assignment, you and Miss. Patil will be trading. There is no room for argument.

I do hope you enjoy this new assignment.

Sincerely,

Prof. J. Brukman

I blink down a t the paper, completely confused and removed the letter to see what on earth he's talking about. I see me on a balcony staring at the moon and Malfoy underneath staring at me. Oh God. I feel the blood drain from my face as I stare at the cover. Why me? Why now? We had silently agreed NEVER to mention this, Hell I'd forgotten all about it till...No...Is this because for a split second I remembered? What did I do to deserve this? I think back on The incident back on the second day of school.

_ I stumble from my room rummaging around in my bag making sure I have everything I need. I'm sure I'm forgetting something. I walk to the railing of the small landing above my new common room and look down to see if any of my books are down there. Instead I see a pair of familiar gray eyes looking up at me. _

_ I stare down at Malfoy and a wave of Deja Vu washes over me. I remember, I had forgotten what happened in third year when I broke his nose. In that brief contacted I had been flooded with memories. When I pulled away I had a full other life in my head, and from the look on his face he did too. When our eyes met we had agreed it never happened and have avoided physical contact ever since._

I stare at the cover. I could pull this off as not us. His hair is brown like it had been then and mine was straight and much longer. Yes, nobody had to know.

"HERMIONE!" Ron bellows and again I jump looking up at them. The looks on their faces clearly say they've been saying my name for a bit now.

"Yes?" I ask as if nothing at all is wrong. I will not look at Malfoy, who is sitting behind Harry at the Slytherin table. No that would give him reason to come over, and he doesn't need to know anyways.

_ "_What's wrong?" Harry asks? Shit.

"It's Just that my Professor changed my assignment and I was already have way done." I sigh. It was true, I had been pretty close to done and now I had to start all over again. Harry gives me a look, but Ron shrugs and continues eating. I sneakily hide the book under my papers and turn back to my work, before Ginny, who just sat down by me can see it. I stare at my Arithmancy, but don't see it. It's just a story, It will be over soon, I-

"What do _you_ want Malfoy?" My head snaps up at his name. No. He's sneering down at me, obviously my horror is still written across my face.

"Just coming to see who I have to send my Thanks to for this fabulous show." At this I snap. Screw him, He can live with this...Whatever this is too. Serves him right. Let's see how long it takes him to remember.

Before the others can reply I pull out the book and thrust it at him across the table where he stands between Harry and Ron.

"Shakespeare," I bite out as he takes the book, sneering at me, "but as he's dead you can settle for the Muggle Studies Professor." At this he looks down and in all of one second his face go's blank and loses what little color it had. HA! He remembered too. But just as quickly he recovers.

"You're afraid of a book? God Granger, how pathetic are you?" I sigh, but see Blaise noticed the same thing as me. There is no question in my mind that I will be held at fault for this. Great. I gather my stuff shoving it all in my bag and stand up leaning over the table and snatching the book away from him.

"Very," I say and I turn and head out of the Great Hall. I'm going to have to Glamour the cover so that nobody else see's the cover. I rub my temple. Only eight in the morning and I've already got a headache.

I stare down at the cover of my problems, which I'm sure are just starting and Glare at the picture of Myself and Malfoy. Stupid Story. Grumbling I shove it too into my bag, wishing for nothing more than to have it be out of sight out of mind, but I know for the rest of my day my thoughts will be on The Tragedy of Juliet and her Romeo.

_Bit Short, but I hope you like it._

_Let me now what you think!_

_Reviews are love!_

_More for Dark Side very soon._


End file.
